heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Ravenclaw
Helena Ravenclaw '''(also known as the '''Grey Lady) is a minor chracter in the Harry Potter ''franchise. She was portrayed by Nina Young in the film adaptations of ''Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 she is portrayed by actress Kelly Macdonald, who also voices Princess Merida in Pixar's Brave. . Background Before the beginning of the series, Helena Ravenclaw was born into the highly Pure Blood family, the Ravenclaws to Rowena Ravenclaw. At age eleven, she was part of the first Generation of Students to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was currently ran by the original founders at the time. Helena was put in her mother's house and taught magic by Rowena. She acquired the unwanted attention of the Bloody Baron but she refused his advances. As an adult, Helena grew estranged with her mother and grew jealous of Rowena's cleverness. When she was still in school, Helena stole her mother's diadem and ran away to Albania. When Rowena was fatally ill, she asked for the Bloody Baron to bring Helena back to see her daughter one last time. However, the young Helena refused to go with him and his advances. In a fit of rage, he killed her before realizing what he had done and killed him for payment. Centuries after her death, Helena continued to haunt Hogwarts, the same school her mother founded and became Ravenclaw's House Ghsot. She was approached by Tom Riddle, who tricked her into revealing where she hid her mother's diadem when Helena was taken in by his charm. Personality Helena was driven by jealousy when she saw how clever and smart her mother was, having stolen the diadem from Rowena. She was also swayed by Voldemort (then known as Tom Riddle in his younger days) fairly easily into revealing where she hid the diadem. Ironically, Helena was not tempted to submit to others who saught her mother's diadem. As Riddle rose to power, Helena grew remorseful of what she had done and was absolutely distraught to see her mother's item and legacy tarnished by Riddle's dark magic. Helena was an evasive woman, not sharing her past with anyone and was absolutely repulsed by being addressed as "the Grey lady" as she never answers to that name. Appearance Helena is described by Harry as supposedly being beautiful but she looked to haughty and proud. Unlike the other ghosts, she is grey instead of blue or white. Powers and Abilities * Magic: '''Helena had magical abilities inherited from her mother, seeing as she attended Hogwarts School. * '''Flight: As a ghost, Helena has the ability to fly/float around the halls of hogwarts. She can transform to a ball of light to get away faster. * Going through Walls: Helena is able to transfer through walls. Harry Potter The Deathly Hallows In the seventh novel, the Grey Lady is first identified as Helena Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood showed Harry to her, knowing she was the only person who knew where the Diadem was. Initially reluctant, Helena revealed to Harry where Riddle hid the diadem after turning it into a Horcrux. In return, the teenager did not reveal Helena's true identity to anyone. Harry Potter (film series) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Helena's role in the film remains the same as it did in the novel. Harry first sees her in a vision when looking for the other Horcurxes and assumes that the woman is important to the crown he saw. Luna, who has knowledge of Helena, leads Harry to Helena. Unlike the book, Helena does not reveal her backstory with the Baron with Harry. Helena does reveal where she hid the diadem and tells Harry how he reminds her of Tom Riddle. Also, in the last film, Helena can turn into a ball of light unlike the other ghosts, and she dislikes it when people call her the "Grey Lady". Category:Harry Potter Historical Figures Category:Harry Potter characters